


Today your barista is...

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista! Julian, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), julian is thirsty wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: That one AU where Julian is a desperately gay barista and Barry happens to come in for a coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LEO THIS IS YOUR FAULT  
> Ahg I should be writing Turn Off The Lights but instead, this happened!  
> It's like 1am so I have no beta  
> [Also it's based on this post on tumblr](http://adrienaaagreste.tumblr.com/post/155198004521/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au)

Barry walked into Jitters that morning planning only to get a latte, but the chalkboard sign by the door caught his eye. Usually, it had the café’s daily special, along with any new drinks that had been added to the menu, but today it was not so.

Instead, the sandwich board sign displayed a rather pissed off, tie-wearing stick figure, and read;

**Today your barista is:**

  1. **Hella fucking gay.**
  2. **Desperately single.**



**For your drink, I recommend:**

**You give me your number.**

Barry chucked to himself; he wondered if the creator of the sign had had any luck yet. He approached the counter and glanced down at the menu for a moment before he opened his mouth to order. But before he could speak, a gruff voice interrupted him.

“Welcome to Jitters, what can I get you.” The annoyance in the barista’s voice was clear.

Barry’s head whipped up, eyes meeting the barista.

_Oh no, he_ _’s hot_.

He had to be new, Barry pondered. He looked at the name tag pinned to his lapel. _Julian_. What a great name. He imagined the way it would roll off his tongue, but resisted the urge to say it aloud. The man had a British accent, messy blonde hair, and was wearing a yellow tie akin to the stick figure on the sign. Who the hell wore a tie for a coffee shop job?

He was unquestionably attractive; so much so that Barry had completely forgotten his order. Even with his face in a frown and his eyes boring into Barry (those eyes! He couldn’t decide if they were blue or green, but he was entranced all the same). And god, he wanted to run his fingers through that hair. He mentally shook himself. This hot barista could easily be different from the creator of that sign.

“You gonna stand there all day, or do you want coffee?”

He could really listen to that accent all day, Barry thought shamefully.

“I, uh, I’ll have an iced vanilla latte,” he replied quickly, answering with the first thing he read off the menu.

“Name?”

“Barry. Barry Allen. Hey, would you happen to be the person who made that sign out front?”

Julian smirked. “Yeah, I wanted to see how long it would take before that tosser of a manager would notice.” He handed the cup with Barry’s order to the other barista, who got started on making his drink.

“You’re quite the artist,” Barry joked. “So, would you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime? Or maybe not—you work in a coffee shop, that’s a dumb idea.”

Julian laughed, and Barry couldn’t help but smile in awe. Julian looked even hotter when he smiled, it was almost unfair. “Surprisingly, working in this place has not deterred my love of coffee. I’m off at noon, give me a ring?”

Barry nodded, grinning stupidly as Julian took his arm and began writing his number for him.

“Coffee for Barry?” The other barista called.

“Oh, that’s me!” Barry exclaimed, almost tripping over himself to get to his latte.

“Catch you later…” Julian said, mostly to himself. He had in no way expected to get a date with that sign, but Barry was the cutest guy to look his way in a long while, and he found himself looking forward to Barry calling him. He watched as Barry practically skipped out the door, narrowly avoiding crashing into a few customers.

Barry gave one last smile at that _stupid_ fucking sign before exiting Jitters. He turned the corner to make his way to the precinct, taking a large swig of his drink.

“Uhg, I fucking hate vanilla lattes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you hate when you're so gay that you order the wrong drink?  
> Come say hi on [tungle](http://adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
